


And of Us Both, I Wonder

by stuttermoan (silkblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Marauders, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/stuttermoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your 'reckless' seems safer than my 'careful.' Originally published August 20, 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And of Us Both, I Wonder

You're sloppy with your body  
Like it barely holds you in  
You're reckless in the flesh you've learned to wear  
  
You dance around your shadow  
Like you scarcely keep it on  
You slip around your errors like they're air  
  
But I, in turn, am timid  
With the skin I live inside  
I cleave to every thread that keeps me warm  
  
And of us both, I wonder  
Who will find himself confined  
And who will fall to unavoided harm


End file.
